Coffee Shop
by HimKyu
Summary: Di cuaca yang cerah , similar angin membelai lembut rambut seorang namja yang kini duduk di tepi air mancur. Pantulan bayangannya diiringi oleh pantulan cahaya yang berkelip di air yang bergelombang. Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya./ Friendship, MV, DLDR, JongGuk YoungLo BangHim /


**Title : Coffee Shop**

**Author: HimKyu**

**Maincast : All member B.A.P**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Disclaimer : All member B.A.P from TS Entertaiment. Himchan and this story are MINE Xp**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje**

**Note : konsep FF ini Mi Yu persembahkan sebagai hadiah kepuasan atas rilis nya MV "Coffee Shop" . Biar dapet feel nya , silahkan para readers setel lagu 'Coffee Shop' nee :D kalau gak dapet feel nya, mianhaeyo #DeepBow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# Now Playing : Coffee Shop – B.A.P #

Di cuaca yang cerah , similar angin membelai lembut rambut seorang namja yang kini duduk di tepi air mancur. Pantulan bayangannya diiringi oleh pantulan cahaya yang berkelip di air yang bergelombang. Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sinar mentari mengenai wajahnya yang terlihat menikmati suasana pagi yang hangat. Ia tadahkan wajahnya yang berbentuk oval ke langit. Ia buka pejaman matanya pelan pelan tanpa menghiraukan silau nya cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai terang di atas sana.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" seorang namja berambut ke abu abuan dengan postur cukup tinggi , menegur namja yang sedari tadi hanya melamun di tepian air mancur. Yang ditegur pun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah namja yang menegurnya itu dengan sikap kikuk.

"Junhong-ah, kau mengejutkanku saja" pekik nya sambil menepuk pelan dadanya. Junhong terkekeh melihat tingkah hyung nya seperti saat saat ia melihat acara acara telenovela di TV (?)

"Himchan hyung, kau ada ada saja. Member lain mencari hyung sejak setengah jam lalu dan kau malah melakukan hal hal yang sama sekali tak aku mengerti" Junhong a.k.a Zelo melipat ke dua tangannya di dada memperlihatkan ketegasannya pada hyung tertua keduanya ini. Himchan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Zelo dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Arra Arra.. aku akan segera kesana" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Zelo untuk menegaskan maksudnya. Zelo yang tak percaya dengan hyung nya satu ini , tak sabar sehingga menarik tangan Himchan. Ia menggeret brutal Himchan menuju tempat ditujunya dan yang ditarik hampir ingin jatuh atas tarikan kuat Zelo.

"Yakkk ! Choi Junhongggg..Appo!" jeritnya. Namun Zelo tak mempedulikan Himchan dan terus menggeret Himchan sampai kakinya tak bisa mengerem lagi.

_oOo_

Daehyun terlihat sibuk dengan daftar menu di tangannya. Sedangkan Youngjae sibuk dengan MP3 di tangannya. Keduanya terlihat tenang tanpa berbicara sekalipun. Rupanya keduanya masih menunggu 4 member lainnya yang tidak bersama mereka.

"Daehyunie, kemana yang lain? Kita sudah setengah jam disini tanpa memesan apapun. Apa sebaiknya kita tak membeli segelas kopi saja sambil menunggu mereka?" pinta Youngjae sambil membanting MP3 nya di atas meja. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja sambil menatap daftar menu yang menutupi wajah Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Andwae.. Yongguk hyung meminta kita untuk menunggu. Lagi pula apa kita harus membuang kesempatan untuk ditraktir olehnya? Shireo!" tolak Daehyun masih dengan posisi menyerah sehingga ia menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya dengan kesal.

"Aishhh.. dasar kau tukang makan tapi suka gratisan" cibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada bidang nya. Dibalik daftar menu, Wajah daehyun terlihat senang sehabis mengerjai teman baiknya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Zelo dan Himchan datang menemui Daehyun dan Youngjae. Terlihat Himchan masih meringis kesakitan setelah pergelangan tangannya di lukai oleh dongsaeng _picik_ nya itu. Zelo tampak lelah setelah menggeret Himchan hingga ia duduk terlebih dulu tanpa mempersilahkan Himchan duduk.

"Ya! namja ini." Pekik Himchan pada Zelo yang sudah duduk membelakanginya.

"Ahh.. Himchan hyung dan Zelo-ah, senang sekali kalian datang! Tinggal Yongguk hyung dan Jongup yang belum datang? Kemana mereka berdua?" kepala Youngjae menengok ke setiap penjuru mencari sosok Yongguk dan Jongup. Sedangkan Himchan masih dengan posisi berdiri , membulatkan matanya ke arah Youngjae Daehyun dan Zelo yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"eohh! Apa begini kalian memperlakukan seorang hyung? Kenapa kalian tak menghiraukan kedatanganku?!" pekiknya lagi hingga separuh pengunjung dalam café tersebut memusatkan pandangan mereka pada namja cantik yang berteriak pada 3 namja yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

"Ahh.. himchan hyung.. mianhaeyo.. kemari ku berikan tempat duduk untukmu_" Youngjae menggeser kursi kosong di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Himchan duduk disana. Zelo kembali terkekeh di tempat duduknya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya agar hyungnya itu tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditertawakan oleh si _magnae_.

Himchan masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"_tuan puteri sudah singgah di tempat duduknya" lanjut Youngjae melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih terpotong. Gelak tawa pun mulai muncul pada 3 dongsaeng himchan. Yang ditertawakan pun semakin geram sehingga ia memukuli kepala Youngjae dengan tangan nya.

"Appo, hyung!" pekik Youngjae mengelus kepalanya yang justru semakin mengundang gelak tawa pada Daehyun dan Zelo.

_oOo_

Tak jauh dari café tempat Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo ribut (?), Yongguk dengan sikap yang tak jauh dengan Himchan justru sedang menikmati pemandangan di pantai California yang sangat indah. Kaca mata hitam serta penampilan kemeja separuh terbuka di dadanya menampilkan sosok seorang Bang Yongguk yang terkenal _Sexy_ itu. Wajah tak percaya nya masih terhias di wajahnya. Impian untuk bisa ke Amerika benar benar terwujud. Inilah hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai _Leader_ dan seorang member Boyband yang baru saja menghadiahi fans fans mereka di Amerika dengan penampilan menarik mereka.

"Hyung.. lihat apa yang kutemukan!" seorang namja dengan rambut keriting berwarna _merah muda_ tampak berlari kecil menghampiri Yongguk. Sebuah kertas mengibar di pegangan tangannya yang terkena angin pantai.

Yongguk menoleh dari pemandangan pantai ke arah namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Mworago, Jongup-ssi?" tanyanya singkat.

Jongup membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya. Ia menghirup oksigen sebisa mungkin setelah lelah berlari. "Ige.. hyung bisa lihat sendiri" masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, Jongup memberi 6 kertas di tangan kanannya pada Yongguk yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia mengambil 6 kertas tersebut dari tangan Jongup lalu menyingkirkan kaca mata hitamnya untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu.

"Aigoo.. darimana kau dapatkan ini?" ucap Yongguk bingung. Jongup menegapkan tubuhnya sehingga pandangannya dengan pandangan Yongguk bisa bertemu.

"Manager Kang memberikan nya untuk kita. Setelah konser , ia ingin menraktir kita dengan kupon gratis ini. Bukankan Kang ahjussi sangat baik, kan?" jelas Jongup dengan puppy eyes nya memuji Manager Kang. Yongguk tampak tak nyaman dengan pandangan aneh Jongup (?)

"Geurae.. sebaiknya kita kembali ke café dan mengabarkan kabar baik ini pada mereka_" ujar Yongguk pada Jongup. Jongup hanya mengangguk bersemangat dan langsung meninggalkan Yongguk.

Namun belum sampai beberapa langkah, Yongguk teringat sesuatu dan ia kembali memanggil Jongup. Yang dipanggil seketika mengerem langkahnya dan segera menoleh pandangannya ke arah Yongguk di belakang nya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"sebaiknya katakan saja pada mereka bahwa mereka akan mendapat minuman gratis dariku. Aku yang bayar." Pinta Yongguk pada Jongup yang memperlihatkan pandangan bingung padanya. Yongguk hanya mengedipkan matanya mengisyaratkan tujuannya. Namun Jongup masih memberikan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"bagaimana dengan kupon ini, hyung?" Tanya Jongup polos menunjuk ke arah 6 kupon di pegangan Yongguk. "Hyung tak usah membayar kalau sudah dapat kupon gratis,"

Yongguk menghela nafas melihat kepolosan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Aigoo.. paboya! Kau tau namanya 'Gengsi' ? aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menraktir mereka dengan uangku sendiri. Tapi aku tak akan mengeluarkan uangnya karena ada kupon ini. Arraseo ?!" tegas Yongguk kembali mengingatkan Jongup.

Jongup memutar bola matanya mencoba mengerti ujaran Yongguk.

"Kupon ini?"

"ARGHHH!" Yongguk mengacak rambutnya. Bahkan ia sempat mengumpat umpat nama Jongup di pikirannya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Jongup yang masih terpaku dengan penjelasan Yongguk barusan.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

_oOo_

Café Latte

Enam member sudah berkumpul. Himchan sibuk membicarakan tentang toko yang menjual sepatu merek kesukaanya pada Yongguk. Yongguk juga membicarakan sepatu tersebut dengan Himchan. Keduanya memang tak lepas dengan masalah fashion bila menyangkut dengan Negara paman Sam itu. Daehyun masih dengan HP nya. Sesekali ia mengecek mention dari para fans di twitternya. Sementara Youngjae dan Zelo mengobrol tentang tour konser mereka.

"Ige.. minumannya sudah tiba" Jongup menghampiri kelima member dengan nampan berisi 6 gelas cangkir kopi. Tak lupa 4 piring pancake apel untuk Youngjae Yongguk Zelo dan dirinya, serta 1 cheese cake yang tak lain tak bukan untuk Daehyun. Himchan sama sekali tidak makan yang manis manis kali ini. Himchan cukup puas menikmati Americano Coffee kesukaannya.

"Aigoo.. kau betul betul paham dengan apa yang kita mau Jongup-ssi" puji Daehyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jongup. Jongup meringis kesakitan dan menyingkiri cubitan Daehyun dari pipinya.

"Eohh.. hyung sudah seperti eomma ku saja" sindir Jongup mengundang gelak tawa dari 4 member lainnya.

"Aishh.." cibir Daehyun pada Jongup. Jongup memang tak pernah mau dimanjakan. Berbeda dengan si _magnae ,_ Zelo.

Setelah beberapa pesanan sudah tersaji ke pemiliknya masing masing, 6 member pun tampak menikmati sajian mereka. Canda dan tawa muncul dari keenam member yang sedang gembira menikmati hari terakhir mereka di Amerika. Mereka tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Menyeruput secangkir kopi yang melengkapi kenangan yang tak akan mereka lupakan bila sudah sampai di Seoul nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Aigooo… selesai juga. Entah ini kepanjangan atau kependekan. Geureom, Kamshamnida sudah membaca ketikan singkat author. Semoga para reader membaca ini sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat biar bisa kebayang baying bias biasnya lagi nemenin :p**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READERS**

**BE THE FIRST ON MY REVIEW #DeepBow**


End file.
